Raccolto/Peripheral Islands
Peripheral Islands These islands are not connected to the main islands, but may be accessed by taking the ferry in town! Sacred Isle= Divine Spring If you happen to wander down to the small Sacred Isle, up all the way to end of the path, you will find a small clearing in the dense forest. A pool of deep blue lies before you; you can tell that this place is frequented often by Pokemon. This is the Divine Spring. Perhaps you'd like to make an offering to the Harvest God or Goddess here? If you have an item in your inventory, note the group titled “I’d like to donate a (item name here)!" You also have the opportunity to wish for something (a minimum of 1000 pokedollars must be donated), but do not forget to mention what you are wishing for from the Harvest Goddess! Who knows? If you catch the god’s favor, maybe they’ll give you something in return! |-|Safari Island= Safari Zone Fields of lush green grass, sparkling ponds and deep forests filled with all sorts of creatures. This is the Safari Zone.A place that offers rare Pokemon and you are allowed to catch them. Even pests roam these plots of lands, making it the perfect place to obtain some pets you wouldn't be able to catch otherwise. However, this offer doesn't come cheap as many rangers need to be hired to look after these parks and their inhabitants. If you are willing to pay the money to go on your very own safari, don't hesitate to stock up your inventory with a Safari Ball or two and go to find a rare pet.In case none of the present Pokemon tickles your fancy, keep an eye out as the swarms and herds are changing monthly. *No ghosts *No event pokemon *First evolutions only *One chance to obtain pests Adoption Center Is it just not working out with one of your pets and you are sure someone else would be more qualified to take care of your little darling? Why not put it up for adoption? This service is for free, so you do not need to pay a fee to put your pet up for adoption! If you are interested in adopting one of these little darlings, you need an open pet slot, and pay a small fee of 250 PD. * Note: If you would like to adopt a Pokemon into something other than a pet slot, you will have to pay the trading fee found on the Trading Post journal. If you would like to adopt it into a Garden Pokemon slot or an Exotic Mount slot, you will have to pay full price. However, to let everyone have a chance at meeting the Pokemon up for adoption, you can only adopt one pet once a week! So make sure you choose wisely. If you would like to adopt a pet, please comment on the journal below with which character is adopting, and which Pokemon they would like! Release your pet into the wild Yet, some Pokemon are just not meant to be pets. But that's not a problem anymore as you can release them back into the wilderness. However, due to the training they need to receive in order to survive in the wild on their own, a small fee of 250 Pokedollars is required. Peanuts for someone who wants to see their pet happy, right? |-|Summer Island= Clamperl Cove thumbnail|300x300pxLocated an hour south of the Raccolto island chain, Clamperl Cove is an active volcanic island. The beaches that rim the island are known for their soft warm sands and shell collecting. Meanwhile, away from the palm trees that reside near the shore, a towering volcano smokes at the center of the island. Even in winter this island is warm and tropical. The locals here have lived on the island for generations and are said to be the ancestors of ancient Raccolto dwellers. Areas Neon Light corals by Aqua-Tiger.jpg|Neon Light Corals Sharpedo Bluff by Lunarmorte.jpg|Sharpedo Bluff |-|Winter Island= Snowfall Inlet thumbnail|300x300pxLocated three hours north of the Raccolto island chain, Snowfall Inlet is an unusually cold island. Tall mountains make up the center of the lengthy island and snow is known to reach near the shores on particularly cold days. Even in summer snow falls on the mountains and the island is cool. The residents of the island are known to be ancestors to ancient Raccolto dwellers.